The roof is on fire
The roof is on fire- это песня, кавер на которую исполняет Одержимый Боб в аутро эпизода "БОБ одержим ДЬЯВОЛОМ". Текст The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire! We don't need no water—Let the motherfucker burn! Burn, mother fucker, burn! Перевод Моя крыша полыхает, моя крыша горит! Но вы не спешите её тушить -- пусть этот придурок сгорит! Сгори урод, сгори твою мать! Полная версия Fire, Water, Burn (оригинал Bloodhound Gang) Огонь, вода, пылай! (перевод Алексей Fetobyte из Томска) The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire. А Крыша, крыша, крыша пылает. The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire. Крыша, крыша, крыша пылает. The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire. Крыша, крыша, крыша пылает. We don't need no water, let the motherfucker burn, Нам воды не нужно, пусть сгорит этот урод, Burn motherfucker, burn. Вспыхнет к чертям и помрет. Hello my name is Jimmy Pop and I'm a dumb white guy. Здарова, это Джимми Поп, безмозглый белый парень. I'm not old or new but middle school fifth grade like junior high. Я не стар, но и не молод, хотя в школе мозги парят. So I don't know mofo if y'all peeps be buggin' Я не знаю слышит ли меня ЦРУ Give props to my ho cause she all fly. Если что - привет подружке. But I can take the heat Легко сквозь жару Cause I'm the other white meat known as "Kid Funky Fried". Я один пройду, я давненько "Поджарен снаружи". Yea I'm hung like planet Pluto hard to see with the naked eye. Как Плутон я в высь подвешен, без приборов не заметят But if I crashed into Uranus I would stick it where the sun don't shine. Если б на Уран попал я, выжил бы там где солнце не светит. Cause I'm kind of like Han Solo always stroking my own wookie. Я как будто тот Хан Соло, своего лишь глажу Вуки. I'm the root of all that's evil yea but you can call me cookie. Да, я корень злодеяний, но могу считаться другом. The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire. А Крыша, крыша, крыша пылает. The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire. Крыша, крыша, крыша пылает. The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire. Крыша, крыша, крыша пылает. We don't need no water, let the motherfucker burn. Нам воды не нужно, пусть сгорит этот урод, Burn motherfucker, burn. Вспыхнет к чертям и помрет. Yo yo this hard-core ghetto gangster image takes a lot of practice, Йоу, йоу - из гетто четкий гэнгста-имидж выдержал проверку, I'm not black like Barry White no I am white like Frank Black is. Я не черный как Уайт Бэрри, я белый словно Блэк Фрэнки. So if man is five and the devil is six than that must make me seven. Человеку раз пять, а дьяволу шесть, то мне уже семь лет. This honky's gone to heaven. Кроме рая - мне места нет. But if I go to hell then I hope I burn well. Ну а если мне в ад - то я гореть буду рад. I'll spend my days with J.F.K., Marvin Gaye, Martha Raye, Со мной горит Джей. Эф. Кей, Марвин Гэй, Марта Рэй And Lawrence Welk and Kurt Cobain, Kojak, Mark Twain and Jimi Hendrix's poltergeist, И Лоуренс Уэлк, и Курт Кобейн, Кояк, Марк Твен и Джимми Хендрикса полтергейст, And Webster yeah Emmanuel Lewis cause he's the anti-christ С Вебстером и Эммануэлем Льюисом - ведь он же антихрест. The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire. А Крыша, крыша, крыша пылает. The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire. Крыша, крыша, крыша пылает. The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire. Крыша, крыша, крыша пылает. We don't need no water, let the motherfucker burn, Нам воды не нужно, пусть сгорит этот урод, Burn motherfucker, burn. Вспыхнет к чертям и помрет. Everybody here we go! Вечеринка для всех! C'mon party people! Веселимся народ! Throw your hands in the air! Поднимите руки вверх! C'mon party people! Веселимся народ! Wave 'em like you don't care! Словно вам не всё равно? ! C'mon party people! Веселимся народ! Everbody say "Ho!" Ну-ка все кричите "Хоу! " C'mon party people! Веселимся народ! Everybody here we go! Вечеринка для всех! Категория:Песни